What If
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: What if... Blaine cheated on Kurt again? And Elliott had been in love with Kurt since they first met...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I seem to have no limits; ever since watching 'A Katy or a Gaga' I haven't been able to think of anything but Kurtchild, Starkurt, Elliurt, Kurlliott, Gilmel, whatever you want to call it (personally, I like the first two, though Gilmel is interesting). I know, I know, I ship Klaine as hard as the next Klainer, but _come on_, they have chemistry! So, I decided to write this to get it out of my system.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything or anyone you may recognise.**

_Chapter 1_

'_The night!_'

Breathing heavily, Starchild – otherwise known as Elliott Gilbert – looks across from himself at who he thought to be the most _beautiful_ person on the planet. He has silky brown locks, perfectly coiffed and styled, and pale, milky skin, which makes him look like a porcelain doll. Starchild has never seen someone dress as well as this man, especially when he was clearly going for casual and laid-back. Not to mention his eyes – ever changing, never just one colour, and utterly fascinating – Starchild could stare into them for days. But right at this moment they are cold and full of... jealousy? Before he can completely process what he is seeing, the two girls who are in the room with them – the rock chic and Latino – are clapping and complimenting him, applauding him on his performance.

And then the beautiful person opens his mouth and speaks. And as Starchild listens to what the beautiful man has to say, his mood dampens... but his perseverance and hope keep going, if only a little less enthusiastically. When he leaves the room, he heads straight to his dorm room at NYU to change. He finds some relatively normal clothes. He washes off his make up and takes out his contacts, replacing them with his glasses. He is now Elliott Gilbert. He then sets out to find this mysterious – and hot – 'Kurt Hummel'.

After a few days, he finds him. Elliott is just walking down the street to the Spotlight Diner, which he has heard is the best Broadway restaurant for musically interested persons (obviously seeing as it is _Broadway_), and he's _there. _Waiting on a couple sitting in a booth around the midsection – that must be his area. Taking a deep breath and calming himself, he pushes the door open and steps across the threshold. Walking to the middle of the diner, making sure that Kurt is facing in the opposite direction, Elliott takes a window table and waits. After a few minutes, as expected, Kurt approaches him, head down looking at something on his notepad.

'Hello, welcome to Spotlight; I'm Kurt, I'll be your chorus boy waiter, uh, today. Can I start you off with one of our signature orange freezes?' His melodic voice rings through Elliott's ears, and he has trouble remembering what he was going to say.

'First, uh, can I ask you something?' He removes his glasses and places them, folded up, on the table. 'Is this toned down enough?'

The rest of the conversation flows quite well; you could even say it was vaguely flirty. Until the Latino girl's – _Santana, _thatwas her name – comment sent a flare of jealousy and disappointment, as well as despondency through his body.

'Intermission's over. And you have a fiancé, so stop flirting.' _Fiancé. _He just _had _to fall head-over-heals for someone whose already taken. But... maybe it wasn't so hopeless. He nearly missed it, but he was absolutely sure that in the split second after Santana said the word 'fiancé', her dear friend Kurt seemed to wince and sigh slightly – it was almost imperceptible and Santana clearly didn't notice it – before turning around to address said woman.

'Santana, this is Elliott Gilbert, aka _Starchild_.' Her response was 'oh well – hot damn!' and she flashes an award winning smile at Elliott, which he returns. They continue talking, and Elliott and Starchild become official members of Kurt's new band. Kurt is called back to complete his shift, and after exchanging numbers with Elliott, he switches to business mode and takes Elliott's order of 'whatever you suggest, I didn't bother looking at the menu'. What he doesn't realise is that the end of that sentence, which Elliott finished inside his head, is 'I was too busy admiring you in that uniform'.

They contact each other a few times over the week, just details about the band and when practise will be on, and when the day comes for them to meet up in the lost, Elliott goes to his wardrobe.

'Hmmm. Starchild or Elliott today...' He decides on Elliott, and looks to the right of his cupboard, where the relatively normal clothes are kept. He picks a purpley-maroon sweater, making sure that it makes him look soft and cuddly (a look he _knows_ he rocks) and jeans that are tight, but not _too _tight. Looking in the mirror he figures that _yep,_ he looks pretty good, and so he redoes his hair (you can never have hair that is too perfect, according to Elliott) and walks out the door. Only to run back in again to retrieve a hat because the wind is really strong and messing up his hair.

Over the next few weeks, he feels himself growing closer to Kurt. And suddenly it's not just about his infatuation; he really likes Kurt as a person, he has the looks to fit his personality, and he _really _likes hanging out with him. Not to mention Rachel, Santana and Dani. They are absolutely _ah-mazing! _Elliott could never have chosen a better group of people to hang out with.

The only problem with this picture; Kurt's ex-turned-fiancé. And the only problem with him; he's too nice. Elliott met him once – he came to visit Kurt while they had band practise – and he was the absolute paragon of perfect. There was no way in hell that Elliott could ever match up to this guy, but... that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

And then the thing happened. The thing which led to another thing which led to one other thing. And the first thing was this: Kurt's 'paragon of perfect' fiancé cheated on him – again, apparently. Rachel called him over to prevent Santana from travelling back to Lima and murdering the boy, and instead he ended up holding a crying Kurt while Rachel sat on Santana, surprisingly heavy for such a petite girl.

'But – but – but just... why? Why did he do that to me? Why?' Kurt whimpered into Elliott's jumper.

Elliott soothed him best he could, rubbing his back and rocking him to and fro.

'I don't know, Kurt... but I do know that he didn't deserve you. Anyone who would cheat on you twice doesn't deserve you.' He had a hard time getting his head around it himself – Blaine was in love with Kurt. That much was obvious. He was in love with Kurt, and Kurt loved him, yet... Blaine couldn't seem to control himself when it came to things like this. And despite himself, Elliott couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy.

'Let me go! Let me go, and I will rip that Hobbit's head from his body and then sew it back on and stab him over and over again and then rip his balls out and cut him and...' Santana's insistent screaming and threatening was starting to become sort of like a soothing hum in the background as Elliott gently comforted Kurt.

'I'm tired...' Kurt murmured.

'Then go to sleep...'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long... I am really terrible. I just haven't had time to write – all because of RL. I _really _should be updating my other stories, writing their chapters, but I just felt the need to write this story right now for some reason. Who knows what goes on in my brain (not me, definitely). Anyway; enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything you may recognise.**

_Chapter 2_

_Two months later..._

Elliott was making his way up the stairs to the loft when he heard shouting. He hesitated for a few seconds, before deciding to head back down and wait outside. He didn't want to intrude unless it was absolutely necessary – like Santana brandishing a knife and threatening to cut someone necessary.

'Please, guys. We're friends!'

Kurt's futile attempts to stop the two girls from fighting could be heard from the bottom of the stairs. Elliott stood there for a few minutes, wondering whether or not he should intervene, or just go away.

He decided to wait it out, figuring Kurt could use someone to vent to about his roommates – or soon-to-be _ex-_roommates, it seemed.

Santana came storming past him down the steps, closely followed by Rachel who, when she realised she was heading in the same direction as Santana, quickly changed direction to the market and passed by Elliott in a huff. Glancing around and seeing neither of them intended to return, Elliott started to make his way up the steps.

'Hey,' He said softly upon opening the door. 'Are you okay?'

Kurt nodded his head slightly from where he was sitting in the middle of their living room. Elliott made his way towards him, barely noting the pillows and clothes strewn about the place. He sat down next to Kurt, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug.

Neither of them said anything for a while. The silence was comfortable, and was only broken when Kurt's shoulders started shaking and a sob was torn out of him.

Immediately, Elliott was on his knees in front of Kurt, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs and murmuring comforting words in his ear. When Kurt's sobs just grew louder and he doubled over, hiding his face in his jeans, Elliott decided that it wasn't working.

Racking his brain for something to do to fix this, he continued to rub his hands reassuringly over Kurt's thighs, and came up with the perfect idea.

'_When your day is long,_' Elliott reaches out a hand and puts a finger underneath Kurt's chin, lifting his face to look at him. '_And the night, the night is yours alone. When you're sure you've had enough,_' Kurt reluctantly lifts his eyes to watch Elliott, watch as he gets into the song, watch as the transition between singing and _living and breathing _the song occurs. '_Of this life, well hang on._'

Elliott lifts his other hand to wipe away Kurt's tears, and the hand on Kurt's chin moves to cup his cheek. '_Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries,_' Both hands now cup Kurt's face, and Elliott strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.'_And everybody hurts sometimes. Sometimes everything is wrong, now it's time to sing along._'

Elliott stands up, seeing that Kurt has stopped crying, and reaches out a hand. '_When your day is night alone, if you feel like letting go,_' Kurt grasps his hand. '_If you think you've had too much, of this life, well hang on._' He tugs on Kurt's hand, and pulls Kurt up to stand with him.

'_Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends._' Elliott starts up a slight sway, and lets go of Kurt's hand to wind them around Kurt's waist and pull him just a little closer.'_Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand, oh no._'

There is no hesitation in Kurt's beautiful, beautiful eyes. He closes the distance between the two of them and rests his head on Elliott's shoulder clinging to him as if he is the only thing keep him grounded.

_'Don't throw your hand if you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not _alone.' They're standing in the middle of the loft, swaying to the sound of Elliott's voice and clinging to each other like their lives depend on it.

'_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long. When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on._

'_Well, everybody hurts sometimes. Everybody cries. Everybody hurts sometimes, and everybody hurts sometimes._

'_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold _on.'

Elliott glances down at the beautiful boy in his arms, and Kurt lifts his head and watches him through his eyelashes. Their lips are millimetres away when Elliott delivers the last line. '_Everybody hurts._'

Kurt watches him. 'I've gotten over Blaine.'

Elliott bites his lip and glanced down and Kurt's full lips and back up at his eyes. God, he could get lost in those eyes... 'Mmhmm. Good. He doesn't deserve you.'

Kurt was still watching him. 'I don't even know if I was still into him when we got back together. I think...' Finally, Kurt breaks his watchful gaze to stare at his feet. 'I think I wanted to still be in love with him because he was my first... but I was more in love with the idea of first love than him.'

Elliott's throat is dry, but somehow he still manages to murmur 'good'.

'In fact...' Kurt seems to recover his courage, and he lifts his eyes to stare straight into Elliott's, letting him know that everything he's saying is the truth. 'I think I've been in love with someone else for some time now. A few months...' He murmurs as he moves even closer to Elliott, pressing himself against him. 'And I think he feels the same way.'

'Yeah.' Elliott says. 'I think he does.'

Kurt's words are whispered against Elliott's lips, his breaths blowing across his face, and Elliott would only have to tilt his head a tiny bit for them to touch. 'I think I'm in love with you.'

'I'm in love with you.' Elliott whispers back.

And then they're kissing. And it feels so right. Like this is how it should have been from the start. Like this is _exactly _what should have been happening from the moment they met. It's soft and sweet and _loving _and Elliott just wants it to go on forever and then Kurt wraps his arms around Elliott's neck and he's pulling him in and kissing deeper and all of a sudden the kiss turns into something else – it's hot and messy and full of teeth and tongue and all Elliott can think is '_this is perfect_'.


End file.
